


Stay

by orphan_account



Category: Every Day - David Levithan
Genre: Alexander - Freeform, F/M, I'm Sorry, POV First Person, Present Tense, also i'm using male pronouns for A 'cause, also sorta angsty i guess??, also this is my first time posting on ao3, i wrote this using my kindle, oh and i'm setting the category as f/m 'cause y'know - Alexander, please send help i don't know what i'm doing, so it sucks, y'know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 18:25:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14431494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's selfish. He knows that. But as the clock turns midnight, he wishes for the ability to stay in her embrace. And so he does.





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn’t really thinking when I wrote this, I was just bored. I’m hoping that isn’t too obvious though and that somehow, you enjoy.

I don't sleep.

I know that my refusal of a normal human necessity will lead to disaster, but I want to feel her. It will be excruciating, but I want to consciously feel her warmth until I'm forcefully ripped apart from her. Somehow, I feel as though this will be the one thing that will bring me satisfaction. I know that if I told her this, she would knock me unconscious. If she didn't, she would insist on conversing with me. I know, however, that that will make it even harder for us to let go. So I don't. Instead, once I feel both her heart and breathing slow down, I watch the clock.

 _11:48,_ it says. I close my eyes for a moment before glancing at the Post-it on her chest. It is my heart, transferring from me to her. I can say with absolute certainty that she knows this.

 _11:54,_ it says when I finally stop staring at her. Even as she sleeps, completely unaware or even concerned about how she looks, she's beautiful. I almost blurt this out, when I remember that I can't.

 _11:59,_ it says, and I tighten my embrace. It's selfish, but I wish that she and I could stay like this for at least a little while longer.

 _12:00_ , it says, and I am beyond confused. Despite something in me telling me to stay with her, I rush to the clock. Instead of answers, I only receive more confusion.

“A...?” I hear her mumble. I'm about to apologize for waking her up when she notices the clock. She moves sluggishly at first, but then her eyes finally realize what time it is.

“It's twelve,” she mutters in disbelief.

“Yes.”

“And you're still here.”

“Yes.”

“No, wait...” she looks as confused as I am, but then she starts laughing, and I stare at her, surprised.

“Alexander, come back to sleep,” she says, beckoning me. I don't move.

“Rhiannon, it's really me,” I insist. “I don't know how, but it's really me.”

“No.” she says, and I feel as though my heart, now in her posession, is being crushed into pieces.

Without another word, she leaves. I don't call after her, and I don't run after her. I just let her go.

My wish was answered, but in the process, I turned into someone I said I never would.


End file.
